Deseo Pervertido
by Cristin Charlote
Summary: Estamos aqui reunidas para acabar de una vez por todas a ese mendrigo club .-¿un deseo?.-preguntarón. Solo tenemos que quitarle el libro y ya.-tranquila.- muestra primera mision juntas y ya metes tu patota de cerda.-burlona.-Esto no se queda asi SAKURA.- amenazó.-¿y que me vas hacer?.-retó coqueta. hmp. engreido.
1. Chapter 1

**Deseo Pervertido**

Era un día de paz y tranquilidad en Konoha, los estudiantes de las academias corrían de aquí para allá jugando, los genin y chuunin entrenado y haciendo misiones, los jounin en misiones o entrenado a sus respectivos pupilos, como es el caso de Hatake Kakashi. En el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 se ve a este recostado en una rama alta de un árbol frondoso leyendo su típica novela "educativa" Icha Icha Paradise con expresión de dicha tranquilidad pero toda esa dicha es acabada en segundos por sus queridísimos pupilos.

- ¡dobe!-  
-¡teme!-  
- ¡dobe!-  
-¡teme!-  
- ¡dobe!-  
-¡teme!-  
- ¡Dobeee!-sus voces son varoniles y eufóricas  
-¡Temeeee!-

La escena se agrada dejando ver a un chico de pelo negro y alborotado, estatura alta, 17 años, piel blanca, cuerpo marcado y musculo pero sin exagerar, ojos afilados color negro rostro masculino, angelical, hermoso, bestia un pantalón holgado negro y camisa de color blanca ceñida con el símbolo de un abanico de color rojo y blanco atrás de su espalda zapatilla ninjas de color azul y la banda de konoha amarrado en su brazo que juntaban su frente con un chico alto de 17 años , pelo rubio alborotado rostro hermoso con facciones algo zorrunas ojos grandes y rasgados color celeste cielo, cuerpo musculo sin exagerar ,piel bronceada , bestia un pantalón anaranjado oscuro, camiseta blanca, chompa anaranjada oscuro, zapatilla ninjas negras, ambos chicos mandándose rayitos con la mirada y gruñendo como perros.

-¡YA DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO NIÑOS!- Gritaba una hermosa pelirosa que al momento los dos chicos dejaron de gritarse, pero para desgracia de la pobre los dos chicos seguían insultándose "bajito".

-¡¿Cuando será el día en que ustedes pedazos de idiotas maduraran.!- suelta un gran pero profundo suspiro la pelirosa, llevando su mano derecha a la frente y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación. Kakashi callo de pie a lado de ella vistiendo un pantalón holgado negro camisa manga largas negras con el chaleco verde de jounin en sus manos lleva guantes negros zapatilla ninjas negras, cabello gris alborotado no se ve su rostro ya que tiene tapado la banda de konoha le tapa el ojo izquierdo solo dejando visible su ojo derecho.

- Eso seria cuando Gai deje de gritar el ¡fuego de la juventud arde en mi!, cuando Tsunade deje de tomar y no pierda ,cuando Orochimaru deje de ser pedófilo, cuando Iruka deje amar a sus chamacos, cuando Jiraya-sama deje a de ser pervertido y deje la porno escritura .- Kakashi al decir esto ultimo lleva sus manos a sus mejillas y abriendo su boca en forma de 0.- o peor aun que la Hokage cancelara todos los tomos de mi querido Icha Icha por que se entero del club de fans de " Jiraya-sama profeta de la sabiduría" .- abrazando el libro con protección y mirando con recelo a los lado en señal de algún movimiento.

La pelirosa tiene un gran gota gota de sudor en la nuca y un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo no acostumbrándose a las ocurrencias su pervertido sensei pero una aura brillante le rodea y uniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho teniendo cara de drogada al recordar ese tan grandioso club así que rápidamente llega donde Kakashi poniéndose adelante de el, que este por estar en su pendejades casi le sale un pedo del susto al verla tan de cerca de el con cara de loca en serie, la pelirosa le toma de las solapas y lo acerca mas a el.

- Me puedes decir por que no me dijeron nada sobre ese club?.- pregunta tétrica.

- y..y..yo p..pensabas que si sabias je je je .- sonríe nervioso Kakashi y alzando un poco sus manos en son de "no tengo la culpa"

.-¡claro que lo sabias pedazo de pervertido! asi como lo saben Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Shouji, Ino, Ten-Ten ,Kiba, Hinata ... bueno Hinata no.-dice con furia y zarandearlo con fuerza haciendo que Kakashi tenga la cara de diferentes colores con las mejillas infladas y teniendo con sus manos en su boca para no vomitarle en la cara a su pupila por que si no, quien sabe dios que le hace esa niña del mal.

A la lejanía corriendo se ve a una guapa pelirrubia acercándose donde están el cuarteto de locos, pero se detiene mirando incrédula a su amiga como maltrata e insulta a su sensei pero desvía su mirada y un tic nervioso se asoma en su labio viendo que el dúo teme y dobe ya no solo se insultan si no que comenzaron a golpearse creando una bola de polvo. Así que caminado y salvando a Kakashi de su muerte ya que su amiga es capaz de matarlo por no se que cosa le habrá hecho y sinceramente no le importa, llegando donde su amiga le agarra de los pelos con mano izquierda alejándolo de Kakashi. La pelirosa al sentir que le jalan de los pelos mira quien fue encontrándose con el rostro de su amiga-rival que sonríe divertida.

-¡que tal frentona!.- dice la pelirrubia alzando su mano libre en forma de saludo

-¡Ino-cerda!.- dice entre dientes y fulminándola con la mirada la pelirosa furiosa suelta a Kakashi con brusquedad haciendo que caiga de pompas y este a sentirse libre va a los arbustos a desechar todo el vomito que retuvo.- ¡que crees que estas haciendo!¡suéltame tarada!.-dándole un fuerte zape a la rubia que adolorida se lleva sus manitos en el chichón que sobresale de su cabecita.

-que grosera eres frente de coco, solamente jugaba .-dice dolida la rubia a la ves que tiene cascadas de lagrimas en sus ojos

-eso te pasa por osarte a tocarme .-dice altanera.- ¡nadie!, ni siquiera un simple mortal puede tocar este cuerpo esculpido por los Dioses y bendecida por Afrodita .- dice orgullosa con sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho parada en un risco donde las olas chocan con este y mirando al horizonte dándole un aire heroico, la rubia con una gota de sudor en la nuca mira a su loca amiga-rival por el drama que se monta y con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose ¿donde es que sacan esos fondos estos locos? ¿porque ella cuando pelea no le sale eso?, pero mas gotas de sudor se asoman en su nuca al ver que su amiga-rival ríe con desquiciada.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0ooooooooooooooooO**

Ya pasados de algunos minutos la pelirrubia y la pelirosa están sentadas al pie de un árbol.

-y eso es todo lo que digo Ino-cerda .- dice la pelirosa seria mirando a Ino la chica tiene facciones aniñadas y coquetas, pelo largo rubio, senos grandes pero sin exagerar, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, piernas torneadas, estatura alta tiene entre 17 a 18 años, llevaba un pantalón y blusa de tiras militar que le queda ceñido recalcan mas su figura, lleva un par botas negras de tacón fino y una boina estilo militar, su pelo rubio se lo a trenzado aun asi deja su típico mechón de cabello tapándole el ojo derecho en sus muñecas lleva algunas pulseras de diferentes colores verdes, también un pañuelo azul-mar combinando con sus grandes y rasgados ojos amarado en su cuello dando un estilo elegante pero coqueto. Ino mirando serio a la pelirosa asienta con la cabeza dando a entender que escucho y entendió.

-¡entonces te apoyare frentuda¡ dime cual es la misión para destruir a ese pobre club de pacotilla.- dice Ino saltando y haciendo una pose de soldado recibiendo ordenes y listo para todo.

-¡esa es la motivación soldado!.-dice la Sakura levantándose y mostrando decisión en sus hermosos ojos jades dejando ver que es 3 centímetros mas baja, tiene 16 a 17 años viste un pantalón bombacho militar que le queda ceñido de los glúteos remarcando mas sus nalgas bien proporcionadas, piernas largas y torneadas, caderas poco anchas, cintura pequeña, senos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños ósea perfectos ,tiene una top de mangas cortas negra dejando ver el vientre plano y alzando mas sus senos, en su top tiene algunas medallas de sus supuestas misiones y cargos, su cabello es largo hasta las caderas y es adornado por una boina militar algunos mechones de cabello caen por su mejillas dándole un toque angelical y sensual a su hermoso rostro, lleva las mismas botas que Ino de color verde y un pañuelo rojo amarrado en su brazo.

Algunos sonidos extraños se escuchan haciendo que las chicas miren a su costado derecho viendo a un estreñido gruñendo, un retraso metal saliéndole sangre en la nariz y aún llorón con moco, ante eso las chicas hicieron mueca de asco al ver a esos dos últimos.

La escena se agranda dejado ver a tres chicos que están amarados, con sus ropas rasgadas, golpeados y con chichones por todas partes, Kakashi es el único que tiene una cinta en su boca, Sasuke maldiciendo entredientes y Naruto imaginándose a la Sakura de todas las poses eróticas que ha leído en el sabio libro de Jiraya-sama aumentándole la cara de retraso y también un potente chorro de sangre que sale de su nariz.  
-maujisd waue bubulaqmm.-Kakashi revolviéndose como gusano cayo besando el piso con fuerza la pelirosa y Sasuke lo mira con diversión disfrutando el momento porque muy rara ves joden a su viejo sensei.-mmmmmmaaaaaaaaaa mmmmuuuu.- chilla el peligris con tremenda casadas de lagrimas en sus ojos y un gran moco que chorrea. La pelirosa lo toma de las piolas alzándolo un poco.  
-ahora si responderás a mis preguntas verdad sensei? -dice amigable con una sonrisa de póker, Kakashi mirando a Ino que esta cerca de una pequeña fogata extendiendo su mano con el librito de Icha Icha sabiendo que si no contesta quemaran su tesoro. El peligris con pesadez deja de llorar y absorbe el moco haciendo que Ino, Sakura y Sasuke hagan muecas de asco. Sakura le quita la cinta dejando al peligris con la trompa roja.

-¿Quien mas sabe del club? .-dice tranquila Sakura

- yo no se.- dice Kakashi despreocupado, Sakura haber que no coopera se acerca a Ino y le arrebata el libro.

- hay sensei, yo quería hacer las cosas por las buenas ... y no por las malas.- dice de forma siniestra y arranca una hoja del libro, los ojos o mejor dicho el ojito de Kakashi muestra terror y grita temeroso al ver que su enemigo quemo la hoja .

- me lo dirás si o no .- arrancando otra hoja del libro y quemándola

- n.. no .- dice dudoso y negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

- Así .- sonríe burlona arrancando otra hoja y quemándola.

Kakashi cerro su ojito, no queriendo ver eso horrible gira su cara de forma dramática en su ojito salen lagrimas.

-Si quieres yo te lo diré...- dice una vos sexy y un poco ronca. Sakura mira al que hablo igual que Ino viendo a Sasuke que disfruta del espectáculo que monta Kakashi por un simple e insignificante libro, su mirada se topa con la de Sakura mirándola traviesa -...pero con una condición .-dice altanero sabiendo que ella ya lo sospechaba, mientras que Kakashi entrecierra el ojito sospechando lo que su pupilo quiere.

- ni muerta Uchiga.- dice entre dientes mostrando molestia en su mirada

- esta bien tu te lo pierdes, este cuerpecito creado por los Dioses deseado y soñando por las mamacitas, yo todo un semental pidiéndote, rogándote, reconstruir el clan .-dice dramático mirando el horizonte .

La pelirosa con una vena hinchada en la frente le lanza el libro a Sasuke pero para desgracia de ella el pelinegro lo esquivo, viendo este impresionado como el libro choca con una piedra rompiéndola en pedacitos y regresando su mirada a la pelirosa que chasqueo la lengua en son fastidio. Kakashi sonríe nervioso y con varias gotas de sudor en su nuca.

-que carácter Sa-ku-ri-ta.-pronunciando su nombre provocativamente y pasando su lengua por sus labios sensual, ante eso Ino gimió mirando soñadora a Sasuke, el peligris niega divertido, mientras que Sakura sonrojada bufa ladeando su rostros a un lado. Naruto al estar en sus pervertidas fantasías gime haciendo que los cuatros le pongan atención a las ocurrencias de sus estúpidas fantasías.

-mmm ahh ahhh ahii oosiii asi Sakurita-chiannn-dice Naruto con cara de drogado moviéndose y alzando la trompa con un derrame nasal.

Ino y Kakashi voltean a sentir una aura asesina viendo a Sasuke con la cabeza agachada, la pelirosa furiosa con una vena hinchada en la frente se acerca donde Naruto y le da una tremenda patada en la cara para que deje de estar fantaseando con ella haciendo que el pobre Naruto se golpee la nuca en el suelo quedando en O.K.. Sasuke desapareciendo toda la aura asesina mira complacido por lo que SU mujer a ello la mira con devoción y orgullo, asi es **SU** mujer porque lo Sera cueste lo que cueste, kakashi despreocupado y harto de estar enrollado como sushi se arrastra hasta llegar donde Naruto intentado sacar un explosivo de su bolsillo pero ve dos par de pies junto a el alzando su mirada temerosa casi se hace pipí al verlas con expresión psicópatas.

-A donde crees que vas.- dicen el par de chicas con vos de ultratumbas, mientras kakashi rogó a todos los Santos del icha icha para no morir joven, hermosos y bello por que después el mundo perdería toda su belleza sin el ToT.

**Continuara..**.

* * *

**Hola ¿Como están?, es un gusto para mi, que se tomen un poco de su tiempo a leer mi Fics. Soy principiante y espero no fallarles en esto. **

**Por favor si desean saber algo escríbeme**

**Nos leemos. ç*0***

**¿me dejarias un reviews?**

**si lo haces estaria muy feliz ^o^**


	2. Uniendo

**Hola, amiguitos; muchas gracias a todos por el ánimo que me dan para seguir escribiendo este fic, se que tengo errores, pero me esforzaré para no arruinar la lectura.**

**Note:** Algunos personajes van a tener entre 17 a 18 años. Sakura va ser menor de edad al igual que Hinata. Pero si desean que todos tengan la misma edad que tienen en el anime o manga avísenme.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad Masashi Kishimoto.

**Deseo Pervertido**

**Uniendo  
**

En la entrada de konoha van caminando cuatro personas, con aspecto cansado, sucio y sudoroso.

-¡siii llegamos!, ahora ir a mi casita ducharme y dormir plácidamente sin la presencia de estos dos idiotas que tengo por compañero y sensei *o*- pensó emocionada una chica de cabello café oscuro con 2 chonguitos amarrados en su cabeza, algunos mechones caen en su frente dándole a su fino rostro un toque angelical y lindo, piel casi canela, ojos rasgados y grandes de color chocolates, estatura alta, cuerpo esbelto, aparenta 17 años, viste un capri chino bombacho de color marrón, una blusa china sin mangas color crema que le queda ceñida resaltando su torso, zapatillas ninjas negras, sus manos las tiene vendadas un poco más arriba de las muñecas, el estuche ninja amarrado en su pierna derecha, carga una maleta y un enorme pergamino amarrado atrás de su cadera y como cinturón lleva la banda ninja.

-cada día me sorprendo más de mi resistencia mental aguantando a este par de locos.- pensó resignado un peli castaño de cabello largo lacio que lo tiene amarado al final de las puntas dejando caer largos mechones en su cara dándole a su varonil, hermoso y perfilado rostro un toque angelical y sexy, pero lo que más resaltaba de su rostro eran sus hermosos ojos grandes de color perla, piel nívea, estatura alta, cuerpo fornido, aparenta entre 18 años, pantalón bombacho negro, amarrado en su pierna derecha su estuche de armas, camiseta blanca sin mangas algo floja cuello en v, zapatilla ninjas negras, sus pies están vendados al igual que sus brazos dejando solamente los dedos de sus manos descubiertos, la banda ninja la tiene en su frente, en su hombro lleva una bolsa gris. Mira hacia atrás donde esta su compañera, alza una ceja extrañado al verle con cara de drogada rodeada de una potente aura brillante. Regresa su mirada hacia adelante viendo al dúo de locos se detienen, ni tonto ni perezoso hace rápidamente unos sellos desapareciendo del lugar.

-...Y así fue como aprendí ese tan magistral dance del cisne.- dice orgullo reluciendo sus dientes caminando a la par de su queridísimo pupilo. Es más alto que el castaño, aparenta 35 años (come años ¬¬*), pelo negro corto estilo hongo su pelo brilla con tal intensidad que una franja blanca rodea la mitad de su cabeza, facciones toscas y masculinas, cejas gruesas y tupidas, piel canela, viste un traje de licra verde dejando ver lo musculoso que su cuerpo es, sus piernas están forradas por una tela gruesa de color anaranjadas, lleva puesto el chaleco jounin, en su cadera lleva la cinta de konoha, zapatillas ninjas negras, sus manos están vendadas hasta el antebrazo.-¡ ESTA DECIDIDO MI QUERIDO PUPILO, COMO BUEN MAESTRO TE ENSEÑARE EL BAILE DEL CISNE!.-grita con emoción destellando sus dientes teniendo sus manos en su cadera mirando al horizonte.

-¡Hai, sensei!.- exclama mirando el horizonte con añoranza con la misma pose de su sensei. El chico tiene el mismo peinado y vestir que su sensei, 17 años, piel clara, estatura alta, cuerpo musculo sin exagerar.- CUANDO LO LOGRÈ, VA ESTAR MUY ORGULLO DE MI GAI-SENSEI.

-¡ASI ES LEE !¡VAMOS A LA TORRE A ENTREGAR EL INFORME, CAMINANDO CON LAS MANOS PARA CALENTAR Y COMENZAR EL ENTRANAMIENTO!.- grita animoso Gai .La chica al escucharlos desapareció al igual que su compañero, ni boba se queda con esos locos. Gai mira hacia atrás para comunicarles a sus dos pupilos, pero se sorprendió al no verlos así que regreso su mirar al frente con cascadas de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pensando que sus retoños se entusiasmaron tanto que se adelantaron con el calentamiento.

-¡VAMOS LEE!

-¡Hai!.- comenzando el calentamiento.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

Escondidas en unos arbustos están Sakura e Ino en sus cabezas tienen un par de ramitas, en una esquina esta un abultado saco. La primera teniendo unos binoculares observando la entrada de una casa, mientras que la segunda se removía inquieta.

-Porque se demora tanto, ya es para que venga, ¡hayyy! estos malditos insectos me tienen harta.- dice exasperada Ino matando a los bichos con furia.

- quien te manda a ponerte esa loción tan extravagante y dulce cerda.-Sakura la mira de reojo.- ¡ahí viene!-dice cogiendo a Ino de las solapas tomando el saco para luego saltar a una rama del árbol que estaba cerca de ellas.

La pelirosa mira como la persona se adentra a la casa para luego saltar sobre el tejado y caer en el balcón de lado izquierdo de la casa. Suelta a Ino y teniendo todavía el saco abre la enorme ventana adentrándose al cuarto.

- se más delicada frentona por lo menos avísame cuando vallas a saltar.- dice adolorida regañando a la pelirosa mientras se sobaba las pompas.

-tienes razón Ino lo siento.-dice amable y regalándole una bonita sonrisa. Ino la miro esperanzada y conmovida, empezando a llorar.

-frentona sabia que me querías.-dice dramática sacando un pañuelo y secándose las lagrimas.

-es verdad, te quiero Ino, pero eh sido mala amiga.-dice con culpa. Ino la mira extrañada no sabiendo de que habla.-por que de tantos golpes que te diste al saltar, mate a la ultima neurona que había.- dice con pesar con cascaditas de lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas teniendo su mano en puño a la altura de su pecho. La pelirrubia cae estilo anime por ser tan idiota de haberle creído el pancho, pero rápidamente una aura maligna la rodea caminando como zombi lentamente donde su amiga-rival teniendo cara de psicópata.

- frente de marquesina.- llamó con vos de ultratumba, haciendo que la mencionada se le erizaba la piel y volteando su cabeza lentamente topándose con una mirada sedienta de sangre.

-c-cerdita no te pongas así solo fue una pequeñita e insignificante bromita.- dice temerosa la pelirosa pero sonrió nerviosa al ver que el aura asesina aumento de tamaño.- Ya cerdita cálmate que después vas a sufrir del hígado.-regañando a la cerdi... digo Ino.

-y de quien crees que va ser la culpa?!-vociferó marcando más la expresión lunática asesina.

- no se; de quién?- pregunta inocentemente pestañando varias veces dándole más realismo, hasta una aureola le salió. Ino dando un grito de guerra se lanza donde la pelirosa pero esta rápidamente corrió saliendo de la habitación seguida de una furiosa y sedienta cerdit... digo Ino.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO  
**

TenTen al llegar a su casa va directo a la cocina a prepararse unos sándwiches y refresco, ya terminando coge su comida dirigiéndose a la sala estaba a punto de sentarse cuando siente una ráfaga pasar a lado suyo seguida de otra, estas la rodearon creando así un remolino donde la pobre chica tiene los ojos hechos espirales que dan vuelta, el remolino se alega dejando caer a la chica. El sonido de algo duro caer hizo que las dos chicas se detengan mirando hacia atrás viendo con una gota de sudor en la nuca a TenTen desmayada con los ojos hechos espirales diciendo cosas sin sentido.

- ya ves lo que causaste cerda por ser tan alterada.- dice la pelirosa retándola y señalándola con el dedo como si se tratara de un niño que hizo una travesura. Ino la fulmina con la mira por ser tan sínica que le regañe sabiendo que ella fue la que comenzó, un cansado suspiro sale de sus labios y resignada sabiendo que si habla comenzaran a pelearse de nuevo, camina hacia TenTen, le examina para ver si esta todo en orden, le da palmaditas en sus mejillas para despertarla pero esta sigue igual. Sakura al ver que no reacciona va hacia la cocina toma un vaso y lo llena de agua para después dirigirse de nuevo a la sala acercándose donde TenTen regándole el agua en la cara. A Ino le salió un tic nervioso en el ojo. TenTen se levanta asustada y alarmada pensado que se ahogaba pero se topa con el rostro inexpresivo de Sakura viendo que en la mano tiene un vaso entrecierra los ojos sospechando así que rápidamente como flash recordó lo que minutos antes sucedió entrecerrando más los ojos.

- eres una loca podías ahogarme¡.- dice alterada frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si, pero ves no funcionó.- dice tranquila alzando los hombros restándole importancia. TenTen frunció más el entrecejo, iba a protestar pero Ino intervino.

-TenTen .-dice seria haciendo que su amiga le ponga atención y deje de estar matando con la mirada a Sakura ya que ni aun rezándoles a los Dioses puede matarla además que la necesitan por que sin ella de seguro no ganan.- tenemos algo muy importante que comunicarte.- TenTen asintió.- el sensei de Sakura por error comento que hay un club de Icha Icha Paradise llamado "Jiraya-sama profeta de la sabiduría".- ante esa información la peli café ensancho los ojos para después mirar a la pelirosa que asiente la cabeza con comprensión. Sakura tiene su espalda apoyada en la pared al igual que su pierda izquierda y cruzada de brazos.

-creo que también lo saben los varones de sus equipos y del todo el pueblo.- habló Sakura despreocupada, haciendo que las chicas la miren como retrasada.-¿que? es verdad.- rodando los ojos.

-Frentona, esos son más vagos hasta para ir al baño, solo para comer y dormir sirven.-comentó Ino

-Es verdad, solo para ejercitar y entrenar nada más.- detalla TenTen

- ¿segurita?- pregunta traviesa Sakura haciendo que las chicas entrecierren los ojos, - pues se les va acabar su seguridad.-sonríe divertida con un deje de superioridad, tronando los dedos aparece un paquete de imágenes entregándolas a las chicas para que vean. Estas casi se le salen los ojos al ver las fotos que tenían al frente y es que no podía creer lo que sus ojitos ven.

Una foto donde Shikamaru sospechosamente se adentra a la tienda del famoso libro Icha Icha, en la otra sale Shouji comiendo y teniendo expresión de pervertido y mejillas sonrojadas leyendo el librito Icha Icha, otra esta Neji en la sala tradicional de su casa teniendo la espalda recostada sobre la pared leyendo tranquilamente el Icha Icha. Otra donde Gai, Lee sonriendo destellando sus dientes mostrando el libro Icha Icha y a lado de ellos Sakura cerrando un ojito coquetamente saludando la cámara, otra de Gai y Lee leyendo en el campo de entrenamiento comiendo palomitas y otra donde Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke leyendo Icha Icha el primero en una rama del árbol, el segundo en el césped teniendo un sonrojo y el ultimo recostado bajo un árbol, esas y más fotos.

-¿Y que dicen ahora?.- Sakura con una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos muestran diversión al ver el estado shockeante de ellas. Ambas alzan la cabeza mostrando decisión en los ojos.

- Acepto.- dice firme TenTen.- nunca perdonaré a esos tres por no invitarme al club.

- Tiene razón, esto no se queda así, pagarán muy caro wuajajajaja.- decidida Ino riendo maniática seguida de TenTen. Sakura esbozó sonrisa cómplice mirando a las locas, mientras niega divertida.

-solo falta una y ..¡Walá! Icha Icha Paradise bye bye.- dice tétrica la pelirosa.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0ooooooooooooooooO**

En patio trasero de la mansión tradicional Hyuga esta una hermosa pelinegra de cabello largo lacio con cerquillo recto, el rostro lo tiene perlado de sudor debido al entrenamiento pero aun así deja ver lo angelical que es, ojos rasgados de color perla, senos grandes, cintura pequeña, piernas torneadas y largas, piel blanca, vestía un capri a medición de sus rodillas bombacho de color gris, blusa blanca ceñida, cuello en v dejando ver un poco de sus abultados grandes senos, abrigo de color gris cerrado hasta la medición de sus senos, zapatillas ninjas negras, el estuche de armas amarrado a su pierna derecha, la banda ninja lo llevaba amarrado en su brazo.

Enfrente de la pelinegra hay un tronco que esta forrado por cuerdas gruesas, el cual es golpeado con rudeza por los rápidos y certeros movimientos de esta. Atrás de ella a unos cuantos metros se ve una sombra con curvas dejando ver que es una mujer, la cual lleva una pequeñita bolsa caminando sigilosamente se acerca a la pelinegra subiendo la bolsa a la altura de la cabeza de esta, que por estar entrenando ni cuenta, velozmente le tapa la cabeza haciendo que la pobre chica se sobresalte alzando sus manos para quitársela pero estás son detenidas y amarradas, al igual que sus pies, iba gritar pero siente que le ponen un trapo y después una cinta en su boca.

La secuestradora sonríe con maldad y complicidad para después agarrar a la chica y cargarla como costal de papas desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

En una casucha alejada de la aldea están Ino y TenTen jugando cartas con expresión aburrida.

-Esta frentona cuando llegara.- cansada Ino con un toque de molestia.

-Mmmm ya llegara.- dice tranquila TenTen que estaba más concentrada en no perder, ya que su amiga era "habilidosa".-acuérdate desde que se relacionó más con Kakashi, ya que era la única que quedaba en el equipo siete, este se la llevaba de parranda, a veces se perdían y llegaban con una aura brillante después que terminaba cada misión, a veces duraban más de una semana, y no se diga la manía de llegar tarde…¡gané!.- exclama contenta al ver ganado por lo menos una ves.

-Nop, yo **gané** otra vez.- aclaró recalcando la palabra tirando las cartas dejando ver que todas eran ases. La pelicastaña mira incrédula no sabiendo como la condenada siempre le gana pero baja la cabeza deprimida sabiendo que nunca podrá alcanzarla.

Ino acomodando y repartiendo las cartas mira a TenTen.- jugamos a uno pero esta vez con plata.-ordenó codiciosa llamando la atención de la chica la cual la miro para después regresar a su forma deprimente sabiendo que con ella pierde hasta su casa y no exagera ya que la muy canija era tramposa.

Ino sabiendo que la chica no iba aceptar, la iba a convencer ya que necesita ese dinerito extra para sus bebes de lectura "educativa".

-¡vam.. ¡auch!.- ante el quejido TenTen alza la cabeza saliéndole una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo a una Sakura cargando a una chica en su hombro como costal de papas con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Ino que esta enterrada por un gran túmulo de bolsas viendo como saca un brazo con desesperación de salir, después regresa su mirar a Sakura que esta de lo más feliz viendo el sufrimiento de su rival-amiga.

-Ya no mueve el brazo¡.- dice emocionada, haciendo que TenTen fije de nuevo su mirar a hacia Ino viendo como la mano de ella va cayendo poco a poco, a grandes zancadas toma de las solapas a Sakura la cual gruñe al ser tocada e interrumpida.

-Estas loca o que?¡, hay para que pregunto si es lo más lógico.-dice alterada zarandeándola.- eso es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es, que Ino se esta asfixiando.- zarandeándola más fuerte.- ahora ve ayudarla.-ordena con el ceño fruncido tirando a Sakura que cae con pompas arriba y los ojos hechos remolinos, alzando su dedo pulgar en forma de afirmación.

-mmmuuuennn.-gimoteo

-…mp?-TenTen gira hacia el ruido viendo a Hinata en el suelo.

-Hinata, estas bien? - pregunta sacándole la bolsa de su cabeza.-esta Sakura si que se paso, mira que amarrarte así.-comenta.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver a TenTen y se sorprendió más al saber que Sakura fue quién **lá** secuestro.

-mmmmmennnnnnn.- intentó hablar

-..cada día más, muestra que es digna alumna de Kakashi-sensei, el otro día la vi con un chico re chulo….- contando sentada frente a Hinata ignorando completamente el quejido de protesta.

-mmmjjjjggmm.-quejándose más, moviéndose desesperada por obtener la atención de TenTen, pero esta ni pedo ya que esta muy entretenida hablando del chulo que se tiró la frentuda. Bajo la cabeza derrotada al ver que no tuvo éxito, así que rehusada se acomodo escuchando la absurda historia y maldiciéndose mentalmente al tener conocidas así.

Unos cuantos metros rebuscando en el túmulo de bolsas está Sakura.

-no, tampoco, nones, ¡oh! una revista porno, se la daré a Kakashi*o*.-dice guardándose la resista en un bolso café.-naranjas, nanai, ¡veii! un látigo? mmmm.- dice poniendo su mano a la barbilla con los ojos entrecerrados hacia arriba pensado.- ¡oohhh sii!.-recita con mirada picaresca.- ¡ay!, cierto la cerda.- sobresaltándose acordándose el porque esta buscando.- no, nada por aquí, nada por allá…¡aquí ta!.-exclama cogiendo un cerdito rosado con mechas doradas y ojos grandes azules.

-….y le pregunté en la reunión quien era ese otro chico de cabello rojizo, ¿y sabes lo que me contesto?¡-formulo alterada, Hinata rodo los ojos a ella que le importaba con quien se acostase, con tal que no se meta con su Naru-chian feliz y contenta va a estar.- me dijo; que no sea sapa y preguntona, que por eso los hombres no m..

-¡menopaúsica!, ¡menopaúsica!.-grita Sakura saltando como Heidi en el prado, cortando a TenTen.-mira, mira, ¡mira! .-chilla alegre mostrando en su mano al cerdito.

TenTen y Hinata se muestran extrañadas. TenTen ignorándola observa a los lados de Sakura no viendo nada.

-..¿y?.- dice como esperando algo.

-¿ah?

- Ino.- masculló. Sakura alza una ceja extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa con la cerda?.-preguntó

-¿Donde está?.-bramó. Una sonrisa irónica se escapo de los labios de Sakura.

-¿¡que no la ves o que!.- detalla altanera. Gruño al ver la cara de no comprender de TenTen.- aquí esta, ciega.-alzando al cerdito muñeco a la altura de su rostro.

Hinata cae al estilo anime, al igual que TenTen, por la payasada de la chica. TenTen le arrebata el cerdo. Sakura rugió, por el atrevimiento.

-como va ser está cosa Ino, Sakura.- reclamó apuntándola con el cerdo.

-pero si se parecen.- musita haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.- Hasta puedo decir, que es la hermana pérdida.- asintiendo varias veces dándose la razón. Hinata que estaba en el suelo le dio la razón y es que es la pura verdad.

-como puedes decir eso ni si quiera se…..-paró mirando detalladamente a la pobre cerdita.- es verdad, parece la hermana perdida de Ino. Tienen el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, mismo..

-cachete, panza, hasta la patota o mejor dicho pesuña jajajajaja.- corto Sakura riendo a carcajadas, Hinata que tenia tapada la boca no pudo reírse pero lagrimas de risa le salían de los ojos ante lo dicho. TenTen aguantándose la risa apretando al cerdo, que al ser aplastado chilló.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA h-hasta jajaja chi-illa como la cerda jajajajajaja.- Sakura revolcándose en el piso cogiéndose la barriga al igual que Hinata muriéndose de la risa. TenTen no soportó mas, estallando de risa.

En los túmulos de bolsas para ser más específico la mano de Ino revive al igual que ella, tipo zombi, que va saliendo poco a poco con un aura asesina, los pelos de ella parecen medusa, camina con la cabeza agachada haciéndola ver sombrío.

-Jajajaja además que traga como cerda jajajajaja.-rieron con mas fuerza, no dándose cuenta de la presencia terrorífica.

-así, trago como cerda.-dice sarcástica

-siii, tragas cualquier porquería jajajaja-contesto la pelirosa carcajeándose aumentando la risa de las otras dos. A Ino se le hincho una vena en la frente al ver las sínicas que son.

-aparte de eso, también soy panzona…

-siii.- contestaron en coro

-patona…

-siii.-

-apezuñenté…- Hinata y TenTen dejaron de reírse al reconocer por fin la voz, alzaron su cabeza y casi se hacen pipi al ver a Ino con un aura diabólica, expresión sombría con un aire que dice claramente asesinar.

-sii, jajaja también gorda, deforme, peli teñida… jajajaja.-Sakura seguía riéndose. A Ino se le agregó otra vena palpitante y aumento de aura.

-no me digas, ¿que más defectos tengo, frente de marquesina?.- dice poseída, erizándoles la piel.

-jajaja aparte de cerda, demmmmmmm.- tapándole la boca TenTen antes que tenga a una difunta amiga.

-¡auch!.- se quejo adolorida TenTen sobándose su manito, por el tremendo mordiscó de Sakura

-que te pasa, maniática¡, déjame desahogarme.- protestó, pero se congeló al escuchar una vos ultratumba.

-Fren..tu..da.- giro lentamente extrañamente se le hacia familiar, y lo recordó todo como flash en su cabeza al ver a Ino con expresión de psicópata en serie con un kunai en la mano a la altura de su pecho.

-¡aahhh!, un monstro Cerda ¡corran!.- grita como loca comenzando a correr, pero ni bien lo logra ya que es detenida por Ino.

-¿a donde crees que vas, mi querida frentuda?.- preguntó sonando amable pero para la mala fortuna de la peli rosada sonó como el mismísimo diablo llamándola.

-jejeje.. y-yo a-a nin-gun la-lado.- sonríe nerviosa.- c-cerdita.. te he dicho lo lindo que te queda esa blusa.- habló cariñosamente juntando sus manos en puño a la altura de su boca pestañando varias veces, haciéndola ver muy tierna y encantadora.

-no evadas el tema frente de marquesina….-con un tic nervioso en su ojo

-pero solo dijo la verdad cerdita, además que te combina perfectamente con el nuevo corte.

-lo dices enserio frentona.-viéndola dudosa. TenTen y Hinata entrecierran las miradas al ver que la canija se zafa del rollo.

-¡si!, ¡a ti te queda mejor el corte, que a la mismísima Medusa! - dice eufórica con una gran sonrisa.

-esta vez si que muere.-dice afligida TenTen no pudiéndola salvar. Hinata solo asintió.

-FRENTE DE MARQUESINNAAA.-grito Ino enfurecida, mandándole a volar traspasando el techo aun así Sakura parecía cohete destino a marte.

-SOLO SOY SINCERA, CERDA RABIOSA FRENETICAAAAAA.- se escuchó el grito a la lejanía viendo como Sakura se convertía en un punto brillante. TenTen y Hinata tenían una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

-ja¡, se lo merecía.-rezongó ladeando su rostro.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

Sentadas formando un círculo están las cuatro, Hinata ya desatada y destapada la boca y Sakura con un gran chichón en su cabecita.

-bueno, como ya sabrás el libro de Icha Icha es muy famoso por el sexo masculino que femenino.-dice Sakura a Hinata- verdad?- Hinata asienta con entendimiento.

-veras, estuve conversando con Kakashi y por casualidad de la vida soltó que había un club de Jiraya-sama.-

-¿y?, eso es todo.-desinteresada Hinata

-Nop, el asunto aquí es, que los desagradecidos, ingratos, infieles y egoístas, formaron un club llamado "Jiraya-sama Profeta de la Sabiduría"..

-oh¡, y mi inscribieron, cierto.- declamó risueña ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

-NO, por que solam..

-¿y por que no?.-protestó

-oye déjame terminar.- rugió entre dientes.- además tu nunca pedirías algo así, no?.

-parece que alguien esta sacando el lado sucio.- canturrió picarona Ino. Hinata sonrojadas hasta las orejas fulminándola con la mirada.

-solo lo dijo por que Naru….- frenó.

-wwaaiiii pilla, sacrificándose por Naru-chiannn.- corearon las tres en forma soñadora. Hinata si es posible estaba más sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos.

-no.. verán.. y-yo bueno solo decía –dice apenada

-waii que linda.- corearon de nuevo.

-escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Hinata.-dice seria, Hinata alzo una ceja extrañada y es que ver a Sakura en ese estado es como ver que Tsunade-sama rechazando el sake.

-debe ser algo peligroso.-pensó poniéndose seria también.-dí.

-te elegí a ti por que eres inteligente, fuerte, buena kunoichi, además que tienes el byakugan más desarrollado al igual que tu primo.- comentó altivo. Como respuesta Hinata sonríe complacida.-asimismo, tienes el honor de unirte al club ….¿Cuál es el nombre Ino-cerda?.-consulta

-no me preguntes a mi, ¡si ni siquiera sabes tu, como voy a saber yo!.-exclama

-jajajaja te dijiste zopenca cerda jaja..!Ayayaii!... maldita cerda.- mascullo, sobándose el nuevo chichón, por el zape que le dio Ino en su cabecita.

-abusiva-matándola con la mirada

-yo no soy abusiva si no sincera cerdita.-aclaró Sakura. Sacándole a Ino una vena en su frente.

-men..

-chicas ya cálmense, respiren hondo, eso es, ahora todas juntas inhalen y exhalen-dice plácida TenTen en posición de buda, gotas de sudor tienen las chicas al ver, que no saben donde, sacó el típico traje de buda.

-¡Está cuantas se fumo! , hmp.-alzando los hombros restándole importancia.- ignoren a la menopaúsica. Bueno Hinata aceptas si o si

-ennn yo, es una decisión difícil n..-Sakura antes que termine le puso una fotografía donde sale su Naru-chian saliendo de un burdel con unas mujeres voluptuosa junto con Jiraya, Kakashi y Sasuke. Una potente aura siniestra rodeo Hinata.

-¡ahora mira esta!.-mostró otra donde Naruto tiene en su mano izquierda el tomo Icha Icha sonriéndole en forma de disculpa a una chica, aumentando el aura de la ya¡ domable Hinata.

-eso es¡ buena niña, aceptas a unirte a nuestro club.- sonriendo altivo.- acuérdate que no hay que dejar a Narutito sin protección ya que es mermelada para las avejotas.

-si, acepto.- respondió tétrica por nada en el mundo va a dejar a su Naru-chian solo, si por si tolera dejar al ramen solo con su Naru-chian, es por que sabe lo mucho que ama el ramen desde niño. Pero dejarlo con esas mujerzuelas ¡jamás! de los ¡jamases!.

-solo por prevención, el causante de todo esto es el libro no las mujerzuelas.-aclará tranquila.

-como lo sabes, lees la mente.- entrecierra la mirada.

-no, en realidad, nadie sabe como lo hace.- Dice Ino pacifico.- oye TenTen, esto es un muy buen relajante, ya no oigo el chillido molesto de la frentona.-comenta relax en las mismas vestimenta y condiciones que TenTen.

-el único chillido aquí es tuyo.-repuso Sakura.- es más, no solamente soy bendecida de belleza, encanto, gracia y muchas cosas más por la Diosa Venus.-haciendo varias poses.-si no también mi preciada voz consagrada por una ninfa jojojojojojo.-riendo escandalosamente. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalan por sus nucas al ver lo vanidosa que es.

-pedante-murmuran cansada de las locuras de su amiga-rival/compañera.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

Un enorme salón totalmente oscuro se encuentra un grupo de personas con capucha no dejando ver su rostro.

-ya pasaron más de 5 horas, el nunca se tardan tanto.-dice fastidiado una voz gruesa.

-la paciencia, es una virtud.- dice tranquilo una voz ronca que esta cruzado de brazos.

-de seguro se perdió en el sendero de la vida, con una alumna así quien no.- comentó pervertido una voz gruesa simulado con sus manos el contornó una figura femenina.

-¡oiga!, ¡respétela! ¡Viejo depravado!.-exclamó molesto, dándole un zape al pobre degenerado.

-eres muy malo, no dejas disfrutar la belleza de la madre naturaleza.- llorando absorbiéndose los mocos.

-hmp.- frustrado y fastidiado.

-si mi esposa se entera que estoy aquí, me mata.- pensó exaltado.-mejor me voy, no puedo tardar tanto después sospecharía.- dándoles la espalda comenzando a caminar.

-más bien quisiste decir "si no me voy mi esposa me degolla", pero no te preocupes te entendemos, tener una esposa así ¡uf!, salve nuestro sea tu salvador.- palmeándole el hombro haciendo que su pie se detenga en el aire.

-n-no es e-eso jejeje.- sonríe nervioso

-no tienes por que darnos explicaciones.-comentó indiferente una vos fría.- solo dile a tu hijo que le diga al mío que le diga a su mama que le diga a Soma que está le diga a Shizune que le anuncie a Tsunade que no voy a ir a la misión por caso sumamente sustancial.

Gri..gri…gri… silencio, todos con los ojos bien abiertos con caras de shock.

-oh¡.- lo único que pudieron pronunciar.

-..ehh? si si si eso creo.-saliendo de su estupefacción. Y es que no es para más, el que soló pronuncia una silaba o dos es para sorprenderse.

-hmp.- "agradece"

El hombre salió del salón todavía sorprendido.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, por cierto, tenía un blog llamado ****charlottemulti**** donde solo publique estos dos capítulos. Pero lo cerré, para dedicarme a publicar aquí en Fanfiction. **

**Bueno eso es esto.**

**kiss me¡**

**Chao¡**

**¿Me dejarías un ****Review****?**

**Si lo haces, fuera muy feliz¡ ^3^**


	3. secuestrados¡

**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 3: Secuestrados ¡**

Tarareando feliz una hermosa pelirroja de rostro delicado angelical, ojos grandes de color gris violeta, piel blanca, contextura delgada aun así dejaba una excelente figura delineada por un vestido largo blanco de cuello largo hasta la mitad del cuello con mangas corto hombro, delantal largo verde, sandalias ninjas negras. Tiene 38 años pero para la vista de todos aparentaba unos 35 años (naa pero seamos sinceras es igual de casi-vieja que la vieja Tsunade). La pelirroja esta Limpiando la mesa.

A hurtadillas se adentra por la ventana que esta en la sala con vista al comedor un hombre encapuchado tapando su rostro. Silenciosamente se dirige hacia las escaleras pero se tenso al escuchar la voz de Luzbel.

-Mi-na-to.- canturrió sonriéndole cruzando sus manos atrás de la espalda. El nombrado se tenso mas dejando caer la capucha de la cabeza. Su pelo rubio largo alborotado hasta el cuello, adornando su hermoso rostro masculino dándole un aire sensual y tierno. Cuerpo marcado musculoso sin exagerar. Piel blanca, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus afilados rasgados ojos azul cielo. Tenia su banda konoha en su frente dejando un flequillo de punta mechones largos caían enmarcando su rostro. Aparenta la misma edad de la pelirroja.

-cariño, ya llegaste.- cerrando sus ojos a causa de la sonrisa.- por causalidad no vino contigo Narutito.

-..eh yo kushina veras tuve un inconveniente, y bueno, Naruto no le eh visto desde el desayuno.- inquieto y nervioso a la vez

-aah…y dime amor que clase de inconveniente era.- su expresión cambio, su flequillo le tapaba la mitad de su rostro dejando verla siniestra. Minato sonrió nervioso sudando gordo.

-jejeje kushina amor mío cálmate si….- Minato marcando mas su expresión y no era para menos su mujer era de temer.- acuérdate lo que Kakashi y su pupila te dicen si te enfadas tanto vas a sufrir del hígado.- pero no ayudo tanto ya que kushina al escuchar los nombres una aura oscura la rodeo moviendo su largo cabello.

Minato se arrepintió TOT

-JA¡ mi mama siempre me decía, no te cases con un hombre chulo por que cuando te das la vuelta las pirañas atacan y ¡ahí si¡ no hay quien te lo devuelva..-fórmula irritada pero complacida sacudiéndose las manos, volviendo a sus labores. Dejando atrás aun rasguñado, moreteado, golpeado Minato con ojos en cruz teniendo su pierna y su mano alzada convulsionado.- ¡SERA MEJOR QUE DEJES TUS PAYADAS Y MUEVAS TU PUTO TRASERO Y BUSQUE AL ESTUPIDO DE MUESTRO HIJO! ¡¿POR QUE SI NO?, VA HABER VELORIO EN VEZ DE CENA!.

Y Lo único que se escucho fue el abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

-Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es más fuerte y sorprendente….Barney nos enseña mucho juegos divertidos del ABC y el u…-cantando Naruto meneando la cabeza.

-Nana nana nana- tarareo Kakashi contagiándose de la canción.

-¡malditos, cállense ya!.- rugió Sasuke teniendo la cabeza agachada.

La escena se agranda dejando ver que estos estaban amarados en unas sillas cada uno enfrente del otro.

-Barney vine a jugar cuando lo necesitas….-seguían cantando subiéndole el tono a su desafinada voz.

Sasuke rugio -….¡Ya me hartaron!¡sharingan!- alzando su rostro mostrando su origen. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata ya que estos ni pedos - me las pagaran.- gruño.

-Si sigues así te volverás viejo y amargado al igual que tu padre.-burlo Sakura adentrándose a la habitación totalmente oscura, solo un foco que colgaba del techo alumbraba el sitio de los chicos

-pues lo dudo, teniendo como mujer a ti, todo la vejes se va, si quieres te lo de nuestro aquí mismo.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sexy de medio lado.- solo tienes que desatarme para demostrarte el 'como' se me quita el estrés.-mirándola seductor.

-no me digas Sa-su-ke, pues me gustaría que me lo demuestres…- coqueta acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Observo los labios del pelinegro, pasando su lengua por sus labios sensualmente. Sasuke repitió la acción por inercia observando a la pelirosa con deseo, lujuria y pasión. Mirándose fijamente a la ves que cierran sus ojos. Sus labios a escasos milímetros de distancia casi inexistente. Sasuke sonrío altivo.

-Sabia que no podías resistirte por tanto tiempo….umm ¡que raro!.- extrañado al sentir algo frio y pegajoso. El estaba 101% seguro que los labios de su Sakura no eran, y eso que los a probado ya varias.- ¡¿pero qué mierda?!.-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ahí frente a el juntando sus sagrados labios de dios griego una asquerosa rana. Se separo rápidamente, asqueado.

-q-que significa esto Sakura?¡.-mirándola ofendido.

-¿que? ¡No te gusto mi besito¡.-inquirió poniendo carita de niña buena. Teniendo en sus manos la rana.

-grrr…molestia…-una vena apareció en su cabeza, al escuchar risas muy conocidas- ¡Ya cállense!-grito exaltado

-jajajajaja el teme jaja beso a una rana jajaja- carcajeándose Naruto que cayo al suelo muriéndose de la risa.

-vaya Sasukito, no sabían que te gustaba besar ranitas.-"inquirió" Kakashi no notándose la sonrisa burlona bajo su mascara. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada por como lo digo.

-jajaja beso a una ranita jaja.- siguió carcajeándose Naruto revolcándose en el piso con mas fuerza.

-querido pupilo no sabía de esos delirios.-dice pícaro Kakashi.

-si, que cosas da la vida no, tan machito que te veías, y mira con que nos sales.- dramática Sakura mirando el horizonte teniendo mirada picaresca siguiéndole el juego a Kakashi

-ya querida pupila, se que te duele.-llorando conmovido. Y es que para joder a Sasuke- el-que-tiene-el-ego-más-alto-que-el-mismísimo-Zeus-mofarse de el cuando hay ocasión es….. ¡SUPER!.

-SAKU-CHIAANNN.-grita eufórica Naruto saltando hacia la mencionada con toda y silla.- VEN A MIS BRAZOS, PARA CONSOLARTE MEJOR.-poniendo cara de pervertido.

A la pelirosa le salió un vena en su cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?, ¡pues siente mi dolor Naru-baka!-dándole un puñetazo en la cara. El cual cayo en el suelo convulsionándose, marcado en su rostro el puño de la pelirosa.

-hmp, te lo mereces dobe-bufó Sasuke pero satisfecho. Kakashi negó divertido.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

Hinata, TenTen e Ino. Tienen sus frentes pegadas gruñendo como perros rabiosos.

-te dije que YO voy primero.-bramó TenTen

-NO¡ ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO VOY PRIMERO!- grito Ino

-¡mentira!, yo soy primera, que no ven el papel, bobas.-reclamo molesta Hinata

-¡¿Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA UN MALDITO PAPEL?!- gritan exaltadas con mirada psicópata, estremeciendo a Hinata

-yo solo decía je je.- sonriendo nerviosa- además, yo soy la primera en la lista.-aviso altaneramente satisfecha alzando la lista a la altura de sus rostros.

Ino y TenTen se miraron fijamente, asintieron cómplices, para fijar su mirar en Hinata.

-¡q-que?.-temerosa retrocediendo al ver la sonrisa enigmática de las locas.

-Hinata.- canturreó TenTen

El instinto de alerta se activó.

-que tal, si hacemos una apuesta.- sugirió Ino como quien no quiere la cosa.

-y de que se trata.-entrecerró receloso los ojos.

-se trata de...-enmudeció repentinamente. Carcomiendo la curiosidad de la ojiperla. TenTen solo sonría con un leve tic en ella.

-¡ya dilo de una vez!.-impaciente Hinata al ver que no se dignaba en hablar.

-tranquila Hina, solo quería darle suspenso.-repuso Ino, aclarándose la voz para continuar.- ¡bueno damitas la puesta es, quien llegue primero con los rehenes gana la inmunidad!-enuncia como conductora de programa con audífono y todo.-¡quien llegue primero debe tocar esta campana¡!además, ganara …..Bueno lo que sea que este al alcance y obviamente barato!.-siguió la "conductora". Guiñando coqueta a la cámara. (no pregunten ni yo misma se de donde salió ¬¬*)

Hinata desconcertada con un tic en el ojo, solo TenTen aplaudía contantemente.

-¡acepto, acepto!-repetía alborozada dando saltitos.

-¡¿alcen la mano quién esta de acuerdo¡-pregunto eufórica Ino.-entonces que esperamos, andando.-ignorando completamente el negado de Hinata.

- ¡siii!-chillo TenTen.-¡Neji haya te voy!

-¡por cierto! ¡El premio es pasar el día entero sin interrupciones con el chico de tus sueños!- dijo Ino antes de correr junto a TenTen. Hinata ensancho los ojos sorprendida, no iba a perder contra esas locas, ¡tendría esa cita con Naru cueste lo cueste!.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por que no me dijiste eso antes!- reclamó molesta siguiendo el mismo ritmo que las loc...digo chicas.

Horas después

-noooo¡ ¡¿por que a mi? ¡- dramática TenTen sentada en le piso con lloros de lagrimas que parecían fuentes.

-p-pero?... Estaba segura que y-yo l-llegue primera –balbució Ino desorientada y perturbada.

-¡hurra, hurra! ¡Gane, gane! –Eufórica Hinata dando saltitos.-¡voy a tener una cita con mi Naru-chian!¡voy a tener una cita con mi Naru-chian! !¡voy a tener una cita con mi Naru-chian! !¡voy a tener una cita con mi Naru-chian! !¡voy a tener una cita con mi Naru-chian!.-repetía con forma de corazones sus ojos llevando sus manos a sus mejillas removiéndose como gusanos fantaseando con el.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

Caminando por la aldea va un pelinegro de cabellos largo su pelo lo tiene amarado en una coleta baja dejando caer algunos mechones largos a lo lado de su rostro sus facciones son masculinas y apuestas, ojos afilados de color negro en ellos tienen una raya tipo ojera, piel blanca, estatura alta, cuerpo fornido. Vestía un pantalón negro azulado, camisa sin mangas color negra, zapatillas azules ninjas, los codos los tenían vendados a igual que sus tobillos y pies. La banda ninja lo lleva en la brazo. En su cadera el estuche de armas.

Poniendo su mirada pícara va coqueteando con toda femenina que cruza. Las cuales tienen corazones en sus ojos, otras babeando, otras desmayadas y otras con un chorro de sangre, y todo esa causa por causa de **el**.

¡Así es! Él¡** UCHIGA ITACHI** el hombre mas vivaracho, coqueto, sexy, seductor, juguetón, pícaro, pillo todo eso y mas. Obviamente después de Kakashi-sensei el primer vivaracho de la aldea, seguir sus pasos fue lo mejor que a hecho. Como dice su sensei, nací solito, crecí solito y solterito moriré. Porque de una sola mujer no soy, pero de muchas si. Hayyy de solo recordar esa frasecitas…

-¡que tal muñeca!- guiando un ojo, recargando su brazo derecho en la pared, cruzando sus pies y mirando con coquetería a la chica pelirrubia de cabello rizado corto y ojos castaños.

La aludida esta apunto de desmayarse al ver tal bombo y es que nunca se presenta esta oportunidad teniendo a un Uchiga en enfrente tuyo y saludándote kiaaa esta oportunidad no hay que desperdiciarlo¡

-que pasó muñeca el ratón te comió la lengua- dice juguetón subiéndosele el ego al ver que chica esta más tiesa que una roca. Y no la culpa causa eso en toda fémina.- ¿que dices linda vamos a dar un paseo?.

-…¿eh?...s-si- saliendo del trance. Itachi rio suave causando un daño cerebral a la pobre chica que a puesto cara de retrasadamente, hasta baba le salió.

-entonces vamos…. Y posiblemente nos perdamos en el camino un ratito.- Habló seductoramente poniendo más retrasada a la chica.

Y lo único que articuló la pobre chica fue…..ehhh..

-aaahh lo que causa mi sexapil.- murmuro con pesar.-vamos no.- insistió al ver que la chica no se movía.-….heiii vamos.-cogiendo a la chica del brazo arrastrándola pero se detiene al ver Minato correr hacia el.

-I-..tachi-kun..P-perdón por interrumpir.- dice entrecortado regulando la respiración apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Alza la cabeza mirándolo.- S-sabes donde esta Naruto-kun

La chica con un potente derramé nasal casi tiene un orgasmo ahí mismo al ver el hermoso rostro sonrojado de Minato.

Itachi cruzo los brazos poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla rodando sus ojos al cielo tratando de recordar -ehh…mmm…debe estar con nii-chan entrenando o haciendo cualquier estupidez.-agrego pensativo.

-es verdad, pero… seguiré buscando, si lo ves avísale que valla a casa urgente, adiós.-comento sonriéndoles alegándose del lado contrario.

La acompañante de Ita-kun de nuevo puso cara de retrasada deteniendo con sus manos en potente chorro de sangre en su nariz fantaseando al recordar en el estado del rubio todo sonrojado, sudado, jadeante.

-ahh ese Narutito siempre se pierde….oie muñeca…- empujándola levemente al ver que no reaccionaba- …¡chicas!.- suspiro resignado alejándose también por el mismo camino que el pelirrubio.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

En el despacho donde esta el equipó siete están los chicos de sus respectiva generaciones incluido sus sensei todos en el mismo estado que los otros, ósea amarados en la silla. P-pero….

-se puede saber, ¿por que mierda me atacó y me amararon a sí?- discutía Kiba descontrolado con varios hematomas, un ojo morados su ropa se mota mojada, sucia y maloliente. El chico tenía cabello alborotado de color café oscuro. Rostro fino con aspecto salvaje pero apuesto, en cada lado de sus mejillas tenía una marca en forma de colmillo de color rojo que hace honor a su clan Inuzuka. Sus ojos son felinos, sus pupilas negras son verticales como hendiduras. Tiene colmillos idénticos a los perros. Cuerpo fornido, piel blanca. Viste un pantalón negro, una camiseta negra mangas largas por dentro de esta una malla. Su estuche de arma amarado en su pierna derecha y su cinta ninja amarado en su frente. Tiene 18 años.

-quiero mis papitas¡.- refunfuñaba Chouji pataleando en su silla con las mismas condiciones que Kiba. El era de contextura gruesa, cabello café claro largo puntiagudo. Ojos finos negros. Cachetes gordos que en estos tiene marca de remolinos. Piel blanca. Viste un pantalón bombacho color negro, una camiseta larga de mangas largas roja sobre esta tenia una semi-armadura. Sandalias ninjas negras. Estuche de armas en su cadera y su banda ninja en su frente. Al igual que Kiba 18 años.

-no puedo creer que me haga engañado de ese modo.-rugió entre dientes Neji que esta amarado solo que a diferencia de todos el estaba sonrojado y …..agitado.

-OOHHHH SAKURA-CHAN EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN NOSOTROS- grita feliz Lee con corazones en sus ojos, amarado, era el único que estaba sin un solo rasguño.

-ASI SE HABLA MI QUERIDO PUPILO.-grita Gai apoyándolo en las mimas condiciones que Lee solo que sin corazones.

-oye cejota, Sakura/chian nunca se figaría en alguien como tu¡-furiosos Naruto y Sasuke. Pero fueron pasados ya que este seguía fantaseando con su flor de cerezo.-Sakura/Sakura-chian es mía.

-maldito cejota no me ignores¡.- gruñen al mismo tiempo otra vez.-grrr dobe/teme no me arremedes.-juntando sus frentes y gruñendo como perros.

-ahh estos chicos.-suspiro cansado y divertido Azuma. Tiene el cabello en punta hacia atrás de color negro y una barba que adorna el contorno de su rostro que al final de la barbilla la barba es puntuda, ojos de color marones, cuerpo fornido, piel canela. Viste pantalón bombacho negro, camisa mangas largas negra remangadas en la mitad de los brazos puesto el chaleco jounin, sus antebrazos están vendados al igual que sus pies, zapatillas ninjas negras, en su cintura tiene el pañuelo de los doce guardianes ninja con el kanji (火) fuego grabado en el, además de un brazales en cada muñeca, la banda ninja lo tiene en su frente, por ultimo un el típico cigarro.

-así son Azuma, y por cierto, ¿Por qué estas aquí?.-pregunta extrañado Kakashi alzando una ceja y leyendo su típica novela ya que este se arregló de convencer a su "hija" que por favor le deje libre sus manitos para continuar su "educativa" lectura, y bueno ella no se pudo negar ya que también quería leer y acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-esto es muy problemático.- dice perezosamente bostezando Shikamaru. El chico tenia el pelo largo negro amarado a una coleta con puntas, rostro apuesto con expresión perezoso y cansado al igual que sus que sus ojos de color marrón, piel clara, cuerpo musculoso sin exagerar, viste un pantalón negro y camisa cuello tortuga mangas largas negro con el chaleco jounin, en su brazo izquierdo tiene banda ninjas metálica cosida en su camiseta, un par de eretes, por dentro de su ropa tiene un conjunto de mallas, zapatillas ninjas que combinan con sus vestimenta ,en su pierna derecha tiene el estuche de armas.

-...-ahh por cierto se me olvidaba de Shino….

-ya llegamossss¡.- exclamó eufórica Ino entrando a la sala seguido de TenTen y Hinata la cual esta ruborizada y nervioso por cierta presencia pelirrubia. Todos dirigen sus miradas a las chicas poniendo extrañeza excepto el team seven, al ver a Ino y Sakura vestidas estilo militar – Hola a todos.- saludando estilo pocahontas.

-hola…-saluda TenTen a todos, encontrándose con un par de ojos perlas el cual se nota resentido y ofendido, la pelicastaña desvía su mirar avergonzada con un gran sonrojo.

-h-hola…...-saluda Hinata haciendo una reverencia nerviosa, se corporo y mirando a Naruto roja como un tomate.- h-h-hola Na-Naru-to-kun.- tartamudeó, pero este ni la pelo por estar pelando al dobe y teme con el teme. Neji lo fulmino con la mirada por ignorar a su primita.

Sakura sonrió divertida emitiendo una risilla suave, al ver al par de tortolos enamorados distraídos, llamando la atención de Sasuke, Naruto y Lee que la miran embobados-bueno aquí entre nos Sasuke no mostraba nada pero por dentro si.

-bueno bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos comencemos de una vez.-dijo Sakura guardando el libro Icha Icha en su estuche de armas mirando con desganas a los hombres.- verán el librito Paradise es muy famoso por todos….sin excepciones-se apresuro de decir al ver que los hombres iban a contradecir.- y además de todo siempre hay alguien que por más fan sea, crea un club además de crear ciertas "reglas" así sea mínimas…o me equívoco.- sonriendo altiva.

Los chicos sudaron frio ya sospecha el porqué del secuestro. Kakashi alzo la vista para ver a su alumna, reconocería esos ojos y es que pasar toda la juventud de su alumna y un parte de la infancia con ella, rio suave, esto va ser entretenido, pensó acomodándose mas para ver el show por así decirlo.

-ehh de que estas hablando niña?.- habló Azuma haciéndose el desentendido.-y-yo nunca eh leído ese libro, kurenai nunca me lo permitiría.-comento rápidamente al recibir las miradas inquisidoras de las chicas a excepción de Sakura.

-lo que mi Sakurita desea saber es qué qué?.-pregunto Kakashi despreocupada pero por dentro se divertía.

-ese "que" sensei usted lo sabe, así como todos ustedes holgazanes HENTAI'S¡.-vocifero señalando a los "presentes". Ino, TenTen y Hinata tienen una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver lo sínica que es si ella es mas hentai que todos ellos juntos.-Shouji dime donde esta ese méndigo club?.- amenazó mostrándole la bolsa de papitas.- si no me lo dices me las comeré una por una.-abrió la funda lentamente. Shouji sudaba a mares no podía ver a sus papitas sufriendo no de esa marera.-5….4….3….2..

-¡detente¡ ¡detente¡ lo hare, te diré todo.

-jum¡ todo es tooodo o todo.- enarcó una ceja

-sisisisisisisisi pero por favor no te las comáis.-suplico llorando, sin impórtale las clavadas miradas suicidas de los secuestrados.

-esta bien, trato.- estrellando la bolsa de papas en la cara de Shouji.- ahora contesta a mi pregunta ¿Dónde esta el club?.- dice tetrica mirándolo profundamente. Shouji se intimidó.

-e-etto el club esta….esta…-todos inclinados con suma atención a lo que va a decir, unos rezando que no lo suelte, otros les da lo mismo con tal el que se lleva la bola es el pervertido mayor.-….no se donde esta jejejeje

Cayeron al estilo anime. Algunos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡¿QUE?! Como que no sabes, gordo.-exclama furiosa Sakura agarrándolo de las solapas y acercando su cara. Shouji se puso nervioso.

-e-etto es que como siempre iba con Shikamaru, nunca le he prestado atención hacia donde iba jejejeje

-a mi no me metas.- proclamó perezosamente Shikamaru.

-lo que pasa es que no prestas atención por ir tragando, maldito gordo tragón..- soltándolo bruscamente el cual se va con toda y silla para atrás.

-no soy gordo.- refutó pero se callo súbitamente al recibir la amenazante mirada de la pelirosa.

-tsch solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo gordo…-gruño fastidiada la pelirosa comenzando a caminar de aquí para ya, se veía pensativa. Ino, TenTen y Hinata se miraron y asintieron dando media vuelta estaban ya casi solo un paso mas… solo uno y escaparían hacia la libertad…solo…un…pasito…

-adonde creen que van chicas.-hablo Kakashi parpadeando inocentemente.

Paralizadas giraron sus cabecitas robóticamente mirando a Kakashi como el mismísimo diablo, ahora sabían de donde aprendió Sakura. La mencionada fijo su ojitos los cuales destellaban complicidad y maldad pura.

-trabajito chicas, tra-ba-ji-to.-cavilo burlonamente, al igual que Kakashi que mira divertido, viendo como las chicas se les especulaba la piel.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

El sol se metía diciendo sus últimos aires rosacisios a su vez con tinte azulado, en las ventanas de la academia se filtraba escasos rayos mezclados con las penumbras de la oscuridad.

Escondida con las mismas vestimentas de estilo militar esta Ino con un woki toki y un pasamontañas dejando ver su pelo y ojos.

-peggy lista cambio.-dice rechino los dientes atreves del woki toki.- maldita sea ese día, porque nunca me di cuenta de…de…e-eso uuuch ¡frente de marquesina me las pagaras!.-recordando teniendo un gran sonrojo

A unos metros esta TenTen escondida con la mimas vestimenta que Ino esta lleva un pantalón de mezclilla verde oliva que le ceñido remarcando sus piernas torneadas, blusa mangas largas color negra con bordes verdes floja pero armada del pecho, sandalias botas de tacón fino verde, en su cadera tiene el pergamino, en sus manos tienes pulseras finas doradas-cortesía de Ino- con un pasamontañas dejando ver los chonguitos y ojos.

-tranquila peggy tranquila, a poco lo que dijo Sakura no es cierto, ¿verdad? O.o- inquirió atreves del woki toki.

-p-pero e-es injusto que ella utilice .…b-euno e-eso no.- se le escucho a Hinata a través del woki toki de Ino. Ino pudo jurar que esta sonrojada.

-grrrrr me puso peggy ¡peggy! Grrr me las pagaras frentona por eso y por lo otro.-todavía con el sonrojo

-calmadita, calmadita te ves más bonita¡…..**PEGGY**.- enfatizó la palabra burlonamente Sakura la cual se la ve que esta en una clase de aula sentada en la silla de maestro con las piernas cruzadas encima del escritorio leyendo plácidamente Icha Icha en su mano derecha tiene el woki toki. Esta también tiene su traje militar. Tiene el pasamontañas solo dejando ver sus ojos jades que brillaban en las penumbras.

Se escuchaban gemido y lloros suplicantes los cuales se intensifican al recibir la frívola mirada de la pelirosa. La escena se agranda dejando ver máximo una docena de niños no más de 10 a 12 años los cuáles están en sus sillas amarados como sushi teniendo cinta en sus bocas.

-ssshh no me dejan leer mocosos, hagan silencio.-pidió "amablemente" los cueles dejaron de chillar.- saben no se porque su nombrado sensei no viene, ya estoy harta de esperar.

-líder solo a pasado 10 minutos.- articulo Hinata soltando un suspiro, para ellas es como si han pasado 10 horas…..

-queee …. Aiiiiigooo esto es eterno sabia que no tenía que mandar así esa carta tenia que poner más suspenso, más drama, más, más de todo.-se recrimino ofuscada la pelirosa echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-jefa… ahora que recuerdo, ¿Que más le podías poner? Si bien lo recuerdo…..

**Miserable Iruka Umino**

**El más miserable de toda la aldea, te habla la única, la fantástica, la magnifica-emitimos los demás ya que es muy larga-, la secuestradora de tus "adorables" mocosos.**

**Si los quieres vivos ven a la academia con un maletín lleno de dinero.**

**Si no llegas hasta que el sol se oculte por completo sangre va a escurrir.**

**Psdt: como soportas a estos engendros**?**.**

**Psdt 2: yo de ti los arrojos a los lagartos a ver si se callan.**

**Psdt 3 (y la más importante): no te olvides de los billetes y que sean de 1000 yenes.**

**Te quiero, tu adorable secuestradora ^o^.-en la parte de izquierda de la hoja había un dibujito de una muñeca con mascara y cuchillo sonriendo maliciosamente. **

-…..si eso es.- aclaro TenTen

-pues por eso mismo tenia que decir así …. pasado de un minuto la cabeza de un niño rodara…. Que te parece muy poco pobre nee?

-…si tu lo dices.- dijeron las chicas. Escuchando las ideas 'pobres' de su jefa.

Una hora y media después. En el otro lado de la ladea.

-Iruka, esto es tuyo.- hablo un señor entregándole la carta que estaba en el suelo, el cual dejo de comer para leerla. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-eh, ¿Qué tienes Iruka, te has puesto pálido? ¡Oye! ¿Donde vas? No me has pagado.- grita viendo como Iruka se para y sale corriendo dejando una ráfaga de polvo en el camino.

-¡mis pequeños ahí les voy!.- y eso fue lo único que escucho, el vendedor de tallarines.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

Iruka con la ropa desordenada respirando agitadoramente lleno de raspones hematomas y moretones esta en una esquina mirando asustado a Sakura la cual esta con una pasamontañas no dejando ver su rostro solo su ropa militar. A sus costados están las chicas con el pasamontañas. Hinata tenía los ojos en blanco y avergonzada tranquilizaba la pelirosa a la vez que se disculpaba con Iruka por las tremendas palabrotas. TenTen e Ino tienen sus brazos cruzados mirándolo de una forma que al hombre le pone extraño.

-&=&%·$$!·" te dije billetes de 1000, NO TALLARINES INSTANTÁNEOS &$$&%/?¿.-grita furiosa Sakura forcejeando. Hinata la detenía de los brazos con sus brazos, su cara se distorsionaba por el esfuerzo en detenerla.

-maldito viejo tacaño tenias que ser amigo del hentai &%$·%·%&/$&%/Kakashi Hatake.- soltándose de Hinata que callo de pompas.

Iruka estaba muerto. Los alumnos miraban a su sensei con lastima, a igual que Ino, TenTen y Hinata que hacían muecas de dolor por los alaridos, gemidos y quejas del chico.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

-¡MAMA YA LLEGUE!.- aviso Itachi entrando a la sala.- ¡oh! Minato ¿que haces aquí?.- preguntó Itachi sentándose al frente del pelirrubio.

-Hola Ita-kun, solo vine a decirle algo a Mikoto y además aprovecho a preguntar si esta o estaba Naruto aquí.- dijo sonriendo tomando un bocado de su te.

-sah… dime Minato ese mensaje es de parte mi viejo?.- dice como quién no quiere la cosa. Minato desvió los ojos. Itachi sonrió como respuesta

-mi hijito ya viniste.- dijo Mikoto besado maternal a Itachi el cual se sonrojo levemente por la caricia de su madre. Ella tenia el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, su rostro era adornado con el flequillo que caían a los lados de su mejillas, dando a su hermosa cara un toque de angelical y linda, piel blanca, estatura alta, cuerpo proporcionado y figura definida, llevaba una blusa sin mangas negra ceñida y falda larga hasta la rodilla de color negro claro, un delantal blanco sobre ellas, sandalias ninjas negras.

-mami, ya esta la comida.- dice mirándola como mi niño chiquito.

-kiaaa ¡ claro ya te sirvo mi tesoro.-chillo estirándole los cachetes.

-chiii mamie.

-Mikoto-san ya podemos hablar.- preguntó Minato con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Mikoto regreso a verlo.

-etto si que me quería decir Minato-san.-dijo educadamente, sentándose a lado de Itachi el cual tiene las mejillas hinchadas y rojas su rostro refleja tranquilo pero sus ojos están acuosos y rojos.

-bueno vera, su esposo Fugaku me dijo que le digiera que le digas a Soma que esta le diga a kushina que ella le diga a Shizune que le reporte a Tsunade que no va a ir a la misión por casos sustanciales.-sonrió al ver la mirada de Mikoto.

-jajajaja pero si lo ha cambiando todo jajaja.-reía mentalmente Itachi, ahora entendía por que 'vino' a 'hablar' con su mama personalmente, Minato, quien diría Namikaze Minato el Relámpago Amarillo de konoha domado como un perro por su mujer.

En cambio Mikoto al escuchar lo que el esposo de su amiga le digo.- por el desgraciado de mi esposo no puedo decírmelo en mi cara.- dice tétrica asustando a Minato el cual esta pálido causa de la mirada sedienta de la pelinegra.-

trago duro.- e-etto yo no se… cuando regresaba de misión me lo tope, ¿verdad Itachi-kun?.-hablo rápidamente si se hundía el también iba lo demás.

-¿que?.-alzo una ceja,-mi creas que me vas a hundir.-contesto retándole con la mirada el cual ni se intimidó por la mirada.

-donde esta tu padre.

-no-lo-se.

-dime donde estaba.-mirándolo como desquiciada.

-mami, deberías de decirle a tus amigas lo del mensaje, así te podrían dar la información que buscas.-dijo con varias gota de sudor en su nuca.

-oh, es cierto.- desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando en su lugar puntos marcando su silueta. Itachi parpadeó incrédulo, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, con tal si le encuentran ya le arreglaría el.

-ahora entiendo el porqué tu hermano te odia y a la ves te admira.- dijo Minato sorprendido al ver como el hermano de Sasuke se zafó tan fácilmente. Una idea paso por su cabecita.- ¡claro!.- exclamo contento

-hmp.-mirándolo desganado.

-Ita-kun, me podrías enseñar a zafarme esas situaciones.-sonriendo cerrando sus ojos para darle más inocencia. Itachi alzo una ceja.

-no.-respondió rápidamente, entrecerró los ojos como pensado.- pensándolo bien ¿quiero algo a cambio?.-determino sonriendo de medio lado. Minato tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**Oooooooooooo0*m*0oooooooooooooO**

-oigan ustedes trio de desquiciadas con se atreven a traerme a la fuerza.-rezongo Neji y Kiba.

-dobe/teme grrr.-"discutían" Naruto y Sasuke motivo por el cual ni se acuerdan solo se insultan.

-quiero mis papas fritas.-reprocho Chouji pataleando.

-¡EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN USTEDES!.-grita con llamas en los ojos Gai y su pupilo.

-me duele todo el cuerpo aiiiii.- quejándose Iruka que esta todo vendado.

-Problemáticos.-bostezo Shikamaru mirando aburrido.

-mi querida aprendiz, porque haces esto?.-llorando Kakashi con cascaditas de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-jejejeje ahora que están casi completos me dirán donde mierda esta el club ¿a las buenas o a las malas? Muajaja muajaja.-carcajeando maliciosamente poniendo sus brazos en sus cintura.

Los chicos-incluido el dúo dobe y teme-tragaron grueso a la vez que le recorría un escalofrió en su espalda.

A los pocos segundos…

-Nooooooooo¡

Se escucharon gritos desgarradores por todo konoha, las personas que estaban cerca, asustados miran hacia donde provenía, se alejaban o corrían despavoridos.

**~no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda~ jajajajaja. Holaaa¡ queridos lectores, escritores, etc. ¿Cómo están?. Bueno etto se q' algunos querrán matarme por subir recién el capi jejejeje. Pero tengo una muy buena justificación me quede sin laptop, sin mi bebe como lo extraño buaaaa¡…..lo siento es que estoy muy sensible por la perdida. Bueno ahora estoy escribiendo en la compu de mi prima, y no se preocupen seguiré subiendo capis. ^d^**

***Victoria SyS: querida muchas gracias por tus Reviews, y espero no decepcionarte en este capi. Sakura-chan es tremenda…LOKA jajaja**

***tsukinodark: dulcecita también gracias, ya lee el capi y me gusto, sigue así¡**

**Arigato gozaimasu a los que me dejan Reviews, también a mis seguidores y a los que me agregaron a favoritos ¡dattebayo!.**

**Por cierto estoy acabando un oneshot navideño. Así que estén alerta para que puedan leerlo.**

**Y con esto me despido mis amores nos veremos en siguiente capitulo o oneshot.**

**Adivina, adivinador: ¿Cuál de los dos subiré primero?**

**Besos, abrazos, cariños. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Por que sin ellos me siento triste.**


End file.
